We Run Together
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is happy to have is beauty back. But even catching some moments in Storybrooke is a big problem. Regina, wanting to ruin everyone else's happy ending, casts another curse. This one is more difficult though. It's a Zombie Curse! He must protect his Belle, he cannot let harm come to her, as well as finding a way to sort this mess. Oh Regina is going to pay for this.


**We Run Together**

**A/N: Hi there! This is my first Rumbelle fic, which was inspired by a night watching of 28 Weeks later. I guess I like the idea of a messier situation in storybrooke where Rumbelle are involved. Anyway, my tumblr is clumsycapitolunicorn by the way. Enough of that, lets get on with the story. I give you, chapter two.**

Rumplestiltskin was happily staying out of Regina's way, sticking to his word that he would not do anything to her. That didn't mean he had angry thoughts about what that evil soul did to his Beauty. His love. His Belle.

His Belle. It wasn't the thought of owning a possession, but the thought that she was his. His piece of puzzle that completed him. It was her that made him feel human, despite the magic and past he had.

He had taken Belle out near a secluded area in Storybrooke with a picnic ensemble.

She beamed at this simple gesture, that pretty blue-wide-eyed expression, with a cute grin on her face, followed by the words "Rum this is beautiful". He loved how she cut down his name, he didn't care that she made him sound like a drink. He then told her how it couldn't possibly, as she was the beautiful one. She had then blushed and kissed his lips.

These kisses were never going to get old, too addictive each time. It was always hard to not to have deeper kisses in public when she kissed him. She was a bit like his dagger. He knew it was not exactly a good comparison, but not the way he meant it. Her words, her affectionate touches and kisses. They pulled him to her. He knew it was driving him crazy, but this type of crazy was perfect.

They were sat on the red and white checkered blanket on the green grass, setting out the food for their perfect picnic. It was the typical kind of thing people did he thought, but why not do it their way. Their way of a picnic was including two tea cups, including the c

hipped one that he adored so much. He had packed sandwiches, many treats Belle still had to try, and burgers. He had made them before they went out, while Belle had been reading. Belle really liked the ones at granny's, so he brought some for their picnic. Belle also had an addiction to ice tea. It did worry him at one point because she had 5 glasses in one day. That was far too much.

So there they were, leaning down on the blanket, her head on his chest, his arms round her, just watching the sky. The sky, blue as the dress she used to wore when she was his caretaker. She suited blue more than any colour. He had to make sure to get her a few blue outfits, not to much though. He didn't want her to just be in blue all the time, she'd end up like Ruby, who had a terrible addiction to red, ironically of course.

He started stroking her hair, hearing the happy hums that came from her.

Then everything happened...

A massive rumble shook the town, interrupting their moment. He saw people coming out of granny's, worrie on there face. What in the gods name was going on?

His answer didn't need to be answered. It was so obvious, she made her appearance before he could say her name. Regina.

He started to get up, Belle helping him as his leg was his pain, to which he wished he could heal.

"WHAT IN THE GODS NAME HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" he shouted above the rumble.

"I GUESS I GOT BORED AND DECIDED TO HAVE A GO AT AN EXPERIMENT" shouted Regina, over the loud sound, showing the typical Regina scheme face.

"I THINK I MAY HAVE BROUGHT ON ANOTHER CURSE. BUT THIS IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT YOU SEE. I CASTED A CHAIN CURSE. CURIOUS? WELL, IT'S GOING TO REACH ONE OF YOU, TAKE OVER YOU AND TURN YOU INTO A FORM OF MONSTER, THEN THAT PERSON WILL PASS IT ON, THEN SO ON", she shouted, not hiding the sickly humor in her face.

"THIS IS MY WAY OF GETTING YOU BACK RUMPLE...FOR SETTING THAT WRAITH ON ME. YOUR NOT EXACTLY AS POWERFUL AS YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE, ARE YOU?".

He growled through anger, ready to show her the all poweful dark one within him. Until the tug and small voice of "Rum, no, don't stoop to her level, we can sort this, please", stopped him.

He was about to answer, when suddenly, Archie started falling to the ground. His face started changing. Ruby ran to him,worry on her face.

When she got their, Archie jump up, his eyes...they were a blood red, menacing and evil.

"Archie, please, are you ok?, talk to me Archie", pleaded Ruby.

It all happened within seconds.

Rumplestiltskin, Belle and the town there to witness, watched as Archie jumped on Ruby and sank his teeth viciously into her.

**A/N:Ohhhhh, I left it there didn't I, yeah, I wanted a bit of Red Cricket in there too. I wanted to get as much Rumbelle fluffiness in as I could,before the next couple of chapters coming your way. Review if you want. I hope you like it.**


End file.
